


Joanna the First

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [35]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/M, First Daughter, Fluff, I hate the world, so I write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Jaime and Brienne welcome their first daughter.





	Joanna the First

Having given birth just four days ago, Brienne still moved gingerly. She felt heavy and slow everywhere in her body, from her head that couldn’t be too far from a pillow, her back that should at least always be reclined against something plush, and her legs, where the calves were tight with cramps. Activities she used to take for granted required much care: walking, for one, and she couldn’t and should move quickly nor suddenly, peeing and pooping.

The pains were nothing new. Four times she had given birth. The discomfort that should be familiar to her now was strange, yet again, and this was probably the way it was. It was the same with childbirth—she had forgotten about the feeling of something tearing and ripping at her from the inside, and would remember only when it was happening again. The pain was never the same, though. But it was always beyond Seven Hells.

Yet her impatience with her body still recovering from childbirth, her frustration, her discomforts, were swipe clean from her head as soon as she laid eyes on her daughter. Her daughter. She finally had a daughter. Joanna Blue, named after Jaime’s mother and the waters of Tarth.

Joanna slept in the middle of the bed. It wasn’t exactly fashionable for a baby to sleep with the parents but Brienne liked keeping her babies with her for a month after giving birth. She knew that they would be safe at home but they were safest in her arms, and Jaime’s. Brienne smiled and felt her eyes watering again. Hormones, Dr. Jeyne Westerling-Stark told her. Of course. But also not. Her heart was full at the sight of her newest baby. _Her daughter._ The first.

Moving even more carefully, Brienne lowered herself on the bed. She gritted her teeth as she stretched fully beside the sleeping blond bundle. Joanna was still too young be disturbed but Brienne didn’t want to chance disrupting her sleep by moving recklessly. She turned on her side and smiled at Joanna’s sleeping face. By the gods, she was beautiful. Her hair was thin but Brienne could already tell it was the same shade of straw as hers. Except that it didn’t look so plain on Joanna. The shape of her soft eyebrows were gentle arcs, like Jaime’s. When Tywin first saw her, he had been shocked for Joanna looked exactly like Jaime when he was born. Except for the eyes. They were hers: round and the blue of sapphires.

Brienne put her nose close to Joanna’s head and sniffed. Oh, such a wonderful smell. Babies always had this scent that was sweet and fresh. It reminded Brienne of chocolate chip cookies but also of honey. Among other things. She kissed her on the cheek. “I love you so much,” she whispered, enthralled at her narrow chest rising and falling with every breath. How magical.

But weren’t all children magical? Biology aside, the idea of a child being created by two people who loved each other was magic. Brienne felt her cheeks heating up as she ran though her head the events of Joanna’s conception. The date was during their vacation in Tarth. Except that in that one day, Jaime and Brienne had sex several times. Twice when they woke up, before breakfast, then three times, in which Jaime used a popsicle, and then once more in the evening. It might even be that the magic began at least a day before—which also saw the couple having sex several times throughout the day.

Brienne fell asleep watching her daughter sleep. She woke up when she heard a sharp creak on the floor. “Sorry,” Jaime apologized, flushing. He glanced at Joanna, his eyes softening (and Brienne’s heart turning to mush) then his wife, who was rubbing her eyes to hide the heat of her cheeks.

“It’s okay.” Brienne whispered back, settling more comfortably back in bed. She watched as Jaime put a shopping bag on the dresser then started taking off his clothes. Down to a t-shirt and boxers, he joined them in bed.

“My love,” Jaime said, startling Brienne when he took her hand and kissed it. Then he turned to his daughter. The love in his eyes would melt the formidable Wall of old.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered to Joanna. “When will you wake up? Did you miss Daddy? I hated being away from you.”

Brienne shifted, grimacing. Her breasts were aching and heavy. “Soon. She’ll want to feed.”

“You’re a greedy lioness cub.” Jaime butted his nose against Joanna’s forehead. “But I’ll always love you.”

Jaime had been ecstatic upon being told he was going to have a daughter. Though it was more important that a baby be normal and healthy, he had been longing for a daughter. He was secretly envious of Oberyn with his three daughters. He wanted a daughter like Brienne. Maybe not so scowling, but with her blue eyes and loud laugh, her warmth and her intelligence, long legs for running away from assholes who will never deserve her and also for kicking them. A daughter with his wife’s character. That was what he wanted. He had been thinking about discussing having another child with Brienne when she told him he was pregnant.

Jaime couldn’t get enough of his daughter. He marveled at her teeny hands and even teenier nose. He melted looking at her eyes because they were so blue and beautiful. He recorded her every coo and gurgle, and thought everything about her was perfect—even her farts and her poop!

“I could just look at her all day.” Brienne whispered, running a long finger down Joanna’s smooth cheek.

“Me too. I just want to be with her.”

“Oh, Jaime, can you believe it? We have a daughter. A daughter.” Brienne marveled.

“Thanks to you.” He smiled at her.

Brienne blushed and bit her lip. “I recall you helped in that department.”

“Ah, but you carried her and gave birth to her. Our daughter is amazing but that’s because of you.”

Brienne sniffed. “Jaime.”

“I love you.”

“Don’t stop.”

They reached for each other’s hand again over Joanna.

 Then her eyes opened, brilliant, breathtaking blues now blinking at the entwined hands over her. Jaime and Brienne smiled at each other before reluctantly letting go and turning to Joanna, filling her ears with whispers of love.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my few attempts at fluff. If you're reading this, you made it this far. YAY! Please drop a comment.


End file.
